


Three's A Crowd

by bisexualbarry



Series: sebastian/barry/oliver [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, barry unnecessarily worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry starts to worry that he doesn't have a place in the relationship. Sebastian and Oliver are quick to comfort him.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernsongs/gifts).



> first time writing a threesome, lol
> 
> this is so smutty, but there is plot, i promise. it's just...hidden xD
> 
>  
> 
> **not edited because im tired and lazy, and just want to post this ;D**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ill edit it later~~

It had taken a while to adjust to the relationship.

None of the three boys had any clue on how to maneuver the relationship in a way that fit them, but it became a lot easier once they all moved in together. Barry still had some doubts, but Oliver and Sebastian adjusted so easily, it gave Barry a bit of whiplash. Unlike Barry, the two of them were quite used to being in relationships, or being with other people in general. Barry was the unexperienced one of them all, and he was extremely worried it showed well whenever they did things together.

The first time they slept together was an obstacle neither Barry nor Sebastian seemed prepared for.

Luckily, it wasn’t too awkward for them. After the first time they got over the hesitancy and kissed, everything went from there. Oliver seemed to be extremely turned on seeing the twins kiss, but he also loved putting his mouth anywhere on the two of them whenever he could. While Sebastian proudly sported v-neck shirts to university, Barry would be shyer and cover up any and all hickeys that either of his two lovers left. Oliver didn’t seem to care either way, and wore whatever he wanted to for classes.

Barry, as he always had been, had a lot of worries when it came to his relationship. Because he was so inexperienced compared to the other two, he never wanted to slow them down when it came to anything. Oliver and Sebastian assured him time and time again that they didn’t care about Barry’s lack of love life, and they would more than gladly help him with anything, all he had to do was ask. Barry was still hesitant, of course, and rarely took them up on the offer.

On a Saturday night, the three men decided to have a date night, since none of them had any impending deadlines coming up, they thought they’d enjoy themselves for a night. Sebastian picked the restaurant, and while it was packed, it was also comfortable enough that Barry didn’t feel like he had to dress to impress.

Oliver sat on one side while the twins sat on the other. Barry always sought out Sebastian in a room, and it had long been a habit to stick as close to him as he could. Oliver didn’t seem to ever mind that he often sat alone on one side at a restaurant, which was reassuring to know. Sebastian’s hand was sitting on Barry’s thigh, the comforting warmth spreading through Barry’s body and making him feel like he was covered with a warm fuzzy blanket. One touch from Sebastian and Barry was instantly calmed.

Barry’s phone suddenly rang, showing Iris’s name on the screen. “I’ll be right back,” he told the other two. Iris was aware they were on a date, and wouldn’t call unless it was important.

Giving the other two a quick smile, Barry slipped out of the booth and walked outside to take the call, and get a bit of privacy. As it turned out, Wally had broken his arm skateboarding and was being taken to the hospital. It wasn’t anything to pull them out of the date, but enough that Joe told Iris to inform the twins.

When Barry got back to the table, he noticed a brownie dessert that hadn’t been there before. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sat down next to Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled, and pointed to a nearby table. “The family over there sat down just as you were walking away. They saw Oliver and I playing footsie and sent the dessert over here on them.” He then sat up a bit. “Oh, what did Iris want?”

Barry felt his stomach drop at the explanation, but he willed a small smile anyway. “Wally broke his arm. He’s fine, but Joe wanted us to know.”

“From the skateboard? Always told the idiot to be careful.”

Sebastian went on his usual rant about how Wally never seemed to take Sebastian’s advice, and Barry shyly took his fork and started eating the dessert.

He didn’t talk much the rest of the night.

**~*~**

Barry never considered himself to be a jealous person. Especially when it came to his boyfriends. Really, he wasn’t. The thought of either Sebastian or Oliver kissing other people didn’t bother him too much because neither of them would cheat. However, he was a bit worried that he was unwanted.

It didn’t make much sense to Barry at first, in all honesty. Oliver and him had dated before even bringing Sebastian into it with them. Plus, it _had_ been Barry’s idea. So, really, Barry didn’t really have any reason to complain considering he brought it on himself.

Still, though, the way Oliver and Sebastian curled close to one another as they all sat down to watch a movie hurt a bit. Sebastian was smushed in the middle, and while Barry was cuddled close to his twin, he still felt a little out of place, and like he didn’t belong. It made his heart constrict a little, but he willed himself to focus on the movie, and not the way his stomach was flipping at the sight of Oliver and Sebastian.

**~*~**

Throughout their relationship, Oliver always had a tendency to confuse the twins. Even after a year together, Oliver could still switch them up if he wasn’t paying close enough attention, or he was too tired to really look. For the most part, though, Oliver was pretty good about it. Barry’s freckles grew in number every summer, to the point where they almost took up his entire face, while Sebastian’s was always clear, save for a freckle or too after too much sun. So whenever it was warm out, it was fairly easy to tell the two apart.

During the colder months, it was a bit trickier. Barry’s many freckles usually disappeared except for across the bridge of his nose where the freckles stubbornly stayed year-round. Neither twin were particularly ever bothered when people got them mixed up, because being identical twins, it happened quite often.

Sebastian was used to it from Oliver enough times that he didn’t even blink when Oliver called him Barry. They laughed it off and continued with what they were doing. Barry, who was in the living room, didn’t even hear the conversation happen, too lost in his own thoughts to really pay attention to what was happening around him.

If there was anybody to get Barry out of his funk, it was Iris. Seeing Barry blank out in the living room like he was made Sebastian grow concerned, and he quickly called their sister, Iris. Iris didn’t take too long in coming over and getting Barry out of the house.

The two of them went to Jitters for some coffee and blueberry muffins, sitting down in a booth near the back. Iris raised an eyebrow at him as he was picking at the muffin sitting in front of him. Usually he had a good-sized bite taken it out of it by the time they sat down, but he didn’t look very hungry as Iris scanned her eyes over his withdrawn state.

“Barry? Are you alright?” Iris asked, feeling like being a bit blunter would help coax the answer out of Barry.

“I’m fine, I’m just...” Barry struggled with finding the right word before letting out a sigh, slumping more into himself, if possible. “I watch the way Oliver and Sebastian so seamlessly work together and I feel like an outsider looking in? Plus, they’re so much better at this whole romance thing than I am. I honestly feel like Oliver may prefer Sebastian more over me.”

Iris blinked, a bit taken aback by Barry’s words. It was the last thing she’d ever expect him to say. “Wait, what? Barry, are you serious?” she set down her coffee and sat up straighter in the booth. “Barry Allen, Oliver loves both you and Sebastian very much. Now I know you may not see the way he looks at you, since you’re so focused on watching the way he looks at Sebastian, but he loves you so much. Now I honestly don’t know where you got this crazy idea from that Oliver loves your brother more than he loves you, but that’s an honest to God lie. He loves you both a crazy amount.”

Barry bit his bottom lip, the words rolling over in his head. Iris did make a lot of sense, and Barry couldn’t really find it in himself to really argue the point with Iris. She _was_ trying to help, after all. “I’ll think about,” he said instead of giving a proper reply.

Iris gave him a look, but knowing she wouldn’t get a better answer out of Barry, didn’t comment, and instead changed the subject. Barry sighed softly, and thankfully, before stuffing some of the muffin into his mouth.

A few nights later, it was Barry’s turn to cook dinner for the three of them. They rotated quite often, but Barry was the best cook out of them all, and often found himself in the kitchen. On the occasional Friday or Saturday night when they all had the free time and were all pleasantly relaxed, they’d cook together. Turn the radio on and blast some music as they danced and sang around the kitchen. Oliver joked he was always offkey, and would never be up to the standards of the twins, his voice easily blended in with theirs and Barry kept wishing he’d record it one day.

As he stirring some of the homemade soup, Barry feels a set of arms wrap around his waist, causing him to smile as Oliver pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. “Smells delicious, babe,” he said, his low tone sending a wave of calm throughout Barry.

Barry leaned into the touch, a bit surprised by the sudden, but not unwelcome by any means. “It’s a recipe of Francine’s,” he told Oliver, blushing a bit. “She taught it all of us kids, but I’m the only one who remembers the recipe.”

Once making sure the soup was on simmer, Barry turned around and wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Humming softly, Barry melted into the kiss, smiling a little as he kissed Oliver. He had been so caught in his mind lately that he’d been ignoring both of his lovers. But standing in the kitchen, kissing Oliver, made all his worries fly out the window.

“Sebastian,” Oliver breathed out, his hand slowly sliding up the back of Barry’s shirt.

Barry froze in his spot before pulling away. “I’m Barry,” he said, trying his best to keep the hurt out of his tone.

“Fuck, babe. I’m sorry, I thought I was getting better,” Oliver apologized, frowning a bit in confusion when Barry pulled away completely.

“I knew it!” Barry said, further confusing Oliver. Sebastian walked in just then, smelling the food as he walked through the door. However, he too froze in his spot when he suddenly heard Barry’s outburst, and felt two pairs of eyes on him. “I always told myself that there was a slight possibility that I was somehow wrong, and even Iris told me I was nuts, but this is confirmation.”

“Barry, what on Earth are you talking about?” Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow as he leaned against the nearby counter. While seeing his brother lose it over something was concerning, fretting over him wouldn’t do any good now. In the current situation, it was best to let Barry get what he needed to out before offering any sort of comfort.

“Oliver prefers you over me,” Barry said, his voice cracking a little as he said the words aloud. “And don’t tell me that I’m not somehow right. The dessert at the restaurant, the family thought you guys were cute together. Movie nights, I see the two of you cuddling close. And now Oliver called me Sebastian! I just feel so out of the relationship right now because I see how close the two of you are.”

Sebastian let out a quiet sigh before walking closer to Barry. “First of all, you idiot, you were outside when the family ordered that brownie for us. There was no way they could’ve known about you, so don’t use that as an excuse. Secondly, I was fucking freezing the other night, and Oliver is the human embodiment of a heater, so excuse me for wanting to be warm. And as for the name thing? He mixes us up constantly. The day you went out with Iris he called me Barry.”

“Barry, this relationship is the three of us. No more, and no less,” Oliver insisted. “I love both of you the same way, and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing either of you. I’m kind of hurt you would think otherwise.”

Barry felt a wave of shame hit him, causing him to bite his bottom lip. A soft sigh was heard from nearby, and he was suddenly pulled into a familiar pair of arms. He looked up to meet the familiar shade of blue of the man who was just talking. Opening his mouth to say something, he was a bit caught off guard when suddenly there was a mouth on his. He wanted to pull away, he really did, but Oliver’s mouth was warm and familiar, and the way Oliver was holding him was _so nice_.

The sound of Sebastian moving behind him can be heard, and the telltale sound of the _‘click’_ that signals that the stove has been turned off. Suddenly, there’s another warm body pressed to his back, and he’s being led to the king-sized bed in their bedroom. Barry wasn’t sure what they were planning, but as long as he kept getting to kiss either one of them, he wasn’t about to complain.

Oliver pulled away, chuckling softly as Barry chased after his mouth. Blinking his eyes open, he sees the way Oliver is looking at him: soft and full of love. The look alone sends Barry’s heart racing and he has to pull Oliver in for another kiss before the feeling threatens to take over and break whatever atmosphere the other two seem insistent on creating.

There are hands on him, everywhere, and Oliver and Barry break apart so each of their shirts come off. By the time Barry’s back hit the bed, all three of them are naked.

Settling between Barry’s spread legs, Oliver gives a bit of a smirk before the breath Barry had been holding comes out at once, his hips bucking down to chase Oliver’s tongue. Sebastian, for his part, watches a minute as Oliver eats Barry out, and how Barry is so intensely reacting to the feeling. There’s a hand gently cupping his face, and Barry looks up to see Sebastian smiling at him. Similar to Oliver’s look earlier, Sebastian’s face was soft, and full of emotion, mainly love. Barry couldn’t seem to decide what to do, or how to react. After a minute, he rode his hips down, focusing on what was happening, rather than how fast his heart was beating.

Sebastian’s hand was suddenly on his cock, causing Barry to whimper and buck his hips up, before chasing Oliver’s retreating tongue once more. Oliver and Sebastian shared a look before Sebastian was handing Oliver the lube.

“We’re going to show you how much we love you, Bear,” Oliver said, slicking a few fingers up. He goes back to eating Barry out, but there’s a finger sliding in along next to it. Barry doesn’t know how he’s able to intake any air by that point.

Sebastian’s hand leaves his cock, much to his dismay, but soon his mouth is on his nipples instead, and Barry loses any train of thought he may have had. He’s squirming on the bed, he’s sure, and there’s soft murmuring coming from the other two that he can’t quite make out. Oliver’s moved to nibbling on his inner thighs, but his fingers are still slowly moving in Barry.

A moan sounding from Sebastian breaks him from his thoughts and he looks to notice Oliver’s got his free hand around Sebastian’s cock. Barry feels a slight flush appear on his face for getting about his own twin’s pleasure. Making eye contact with Oliver, he grabs the lube from him and lubes up a few of his own fingers, slipping them behind Sebastian and pushing a finger into him.

Smirking at the moans that are leaving Sebastian’s lips, Barry keeps fingering Sebastian, watching the way his twin reacts to it. Oliver’s fingers are still in him, and Barry finds it a miracle he hasn’t come yet from all the pleasure surrounding him.

“Want you to ride me, Seb,” Barry said, pushing his fingers deeper into Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a soft whimper at the words as he nodded. Oliver’s fingers are suddenly leaving Barry, causing him to pout and remove his own fingers from Sebastian. Oliver’s already rolling a condom onto his cock by the time Barry’s opened his; he glared weakly at Oliver as he put the condom on himself.

Straddling him, Sebastian smirked a little, looking behind him to watch what Oliver was doing a minute before sinking down on Barry’s cock. At the same time, Oliver’s slowly pushed into Barry, and Barry had to squeeze his eyes shut from all the overwhelming feeling surrounding him.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, his hands on Sebastian’s thighs. Barry nodded, opening his eyes to see the other two watching him.

“Yeah, just feels really good,” Barry managed, squirming a little on the bed.

“That’s what we’re here for you,” Sebastian said, smirking as leaned down to kiss Barry before sitting up once more.

The rhythm was a bit awkward at first, but they soon settled into something as Sebastian rode him, and Oliver thrusted into him. Barry’s body felt like it was on fire from all the pleasure that was surrounding him. Above him, Sebastian and Oliver were looked in a kiss. The angle was awkward, but Sebastian didn’t look like he minded at all. One of Oliver’s hands was roaming over Sebastian’s front, almost touching his cock before moving his hand again. Sebastian looked like he was ready to go mad from all the teasing.

“Need to ride your cock more often, Bear. Feels fucking incredible,” Sebastian said, suddenly letting out a loud moan as his prostate was hit. Barry was smirking, so he reached a hand down and started stroking Sebastian.

Sebastian’s hair was sticking to his forehead, and Barry could see the telltale signs of when he was close to orgasm. It didn’t take too much longer until he was coming in Barry’s fist. After he rode out his high, Barry took his hand off Sebastian as he climbed off Barry.

Looking up at Oliver, Sebastian maintains eye contact as he licks the cum off Barry’s hand. Oliver moans at the sight, angling his hips so Barry’s own prostate was getting attention.

“Fuck,” Barry moaned as Oliver adjusted his legs a bit before speeding up his thrusts a bit more. Sebastian took the condom off Barry’s cock and took into his mouth, causing Barry to let out a cry. Barry couldn’t take much more, and was soon coming into Sebastian’s mouth.

Oliver kept fucking into him, chasing his own orgasm as Barry just laid there and let Oliver do as he please. Sebastian seemed to have other plans, because he leaned up and kissed Oliver. Barry’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see what happened, but from the way Oliver was moaning, they swapped more than just spit.

Barry felt Oliver’s thrusts get sloppy until he was spilling into the condom. Barry moaned softly, opening his eyes to watch as Oliver’s orgasm went through him. “Beautiful,” he breathed out, reaching up to weakly play with one of Oliver’s nipples.

“No,” Oliver said, huffing out a laugh before gently pulling out of Barry.

Barry felt boneless, laying there on the bed between Sebastian and Oliver. They would worry about changing the sheets in the morning, but at the moment, the condoms were in the garbage, and Barry was feeling extra cuddly after his orgasm.

“I’m sorry for my outburst,” he muttered, curling close to Oliver, cuddling into the man’s chest.

“It’s okay. We really do love you,” Oliver replied, running his hand softly through Barry’s brown hair.

Sebastian curled behind him, smiling as he kissed a spot between Barry’s shoulder blades. “Together forever,” he murmured softly into the pale skin.

Barry smiled, feeling sated and happy as he fell asleep wrapped between the two men he loved with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved <:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
